Faster than Light
by CWolf126
Summary: A new wizard comes to Fairy Tail in search of work and strength to fix the past. But will his plans succeed or will he drift away from his course of action. Terrible summary, I know, I've never been good at these. Nerza, Gruvia, Gale, and OC x Cana. Rated M for language and grotesque battle scenes.


Hey guys it's CWolf126 with a Fairy Tail fan fic. This takes place right before the Oracion Seis/Nirvana arc. Please Read and Review.

* * *

As Kazuma walk through the town of Magnolia, he pondered his decision of joining a guild.

"I never really needed one. I'm strong enough on my own. But the jobs I get aren't paying enough. Whatever, I'll just stick around for the jobs."

He walked around the pleasant town seeing what it had to offer.

"Hmm, the people here are soft, but the wizards in Fairy Tail are supposed to be the best. How could they be the best if they are surrounded by weaklings?"

Thinking back to his time as a child, Kazuma remembered the fire in his father's eyes.

"That was it, they fight for the weak, against those who would seek to oppress them."

Closing his eyes, he said, "But sooner or later, that bravado is going to get them killed."

Opening his eyes once more, he continued on to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Everything in Fairy Tail was normal. Well, as normal in Fairy Tail as you could get. Everyone was fighting.

"Natsu get back over here you little shit!" Gray yelled.

"Yeah Ice Princess? Why don't you come over here and make me!" Natsu yelled back.

"Natsu, a real man would go back to finish what he started!" Elfman shouted.

Just then, the door opened. Everyone stopped fighting to take a look at the visitor. He was about 1.7 meters, with skin like Sho's but hair like Gray's and as black as a crow's feather. He walked in with a gray jacket over a black t-shirt, regular jeans, some black boots, and twin katanas strapped to his back. He looked at them, and asked, "Where's your master?"

Natsu walked up to him with his toothy smile and asked, "What's up man? What's your name?"

Kazuma rolled his eyes to Natsu, and said, "Not much. And it's Kazuma, where's your master?"

"What for?" Mirajane asked.

"I wanted to see if I could join this guild."

"Yeah, but you need to try out!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, we've never had tryouts," Gray started.

"Gray shut up! I just want to fight him!" Natsu whispered coarsely. Turning back to Kazuma he said, "Alright, to join this guild you just need to fight me!" with a smile plastered on his face.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kazuma asked, "Alright, but 2 questions."

"What?"

"Are we allowed to use magic or weapons, and do we stop at first blood or knockout?"

"Yes weapons and magic are allowed and it goes to first blood." Natsu said.

"Alright."

The guild members cleared the middle of the hall to make a circle. Mirajane went to the middle of the two boys and said, "Ready, go!"

As soon as the words left her mouth Kazuma said "I win."

Natsu felt a warm liquid running down his cheek. Everyone turned to Natsu who had a cut running across his cheek. Everyone looked back towards Kazuma with their eyes wide. In his hand was a kunai, with a single drop of blood on it.

"Now, where's your master?" He asked once again.

* * *

"Don't worry," a white haired mage said. "I'll get him."

Kazuma went to sit at the bar just staring blankly into space with his head between his hands. A couple other wizards went to sit next to him and started talking.

"That was some trick you pulled out man! I'm Macao."

"And I'm Wakaba."

"It wasn't a trick, it was speed magic." Kazuma said.

Macao and Wakaba looked at each other as if they had just been slapped.

"Man, that is so obvious now that you mention it." Wakaba said.

"So how fast can you move?" Macao asked.

"I don't know exactly, but it's faster than sound."

Macao and Wakaba just sat their gawking at the kid. He couldn't have been older than 19, yet he had magic that allowed him to move at supersonic speeds.

"So, why did you come to Fairy Tail?"

"I need work, and I need to get stronger."

"Why?"

"If I can move faster than light, I can go back in time."

"But why would you go back in time?"

"To stop something from happening."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell us."

"No I can't so quit bothering me!"

"Oh come on man! It's not like we're gonna te- ."

"JUST FUCK OFF!"

* * *

Everyone looked at the newcomer who started berating Macao and Wakaba. "When a guy tells you 'No' It's NO! So stop trying to stir shit up when it doesn't need to be! Do you always dick-ride new guys like this?" Everyone still sat blinking at Kazuma's coarse language. Mirajane started to break the silence.

"Could you not use words like that in here?"

"Whatever."

With that Kazuma just vanished from view. And no sooner had Kazuma vanished than the Master appeared and said, "Well well, where's our new member hmmm?" Then Kazuma reappeared exactly on the stool where he was just a second ago.

"Where'd you go off to young man? I here you have speed magic."

"I never left; I was here the whole time."

"So what magic did you use for that?"

"Light magic."

"Please explain."

"I use my light magic to bend the electromagnetic waves around me so that no one can see me."

"That makes sense." Levy said. "So can you do any other magic with electromagnetic rays?"

"No, I've never needed to."

"And how's that?" The master questioned inquisitively.

"I am a hand-to-hand combat master, and the few weapons I have, I've mastered."

"You should try fighting Erza. She has quite a collection of swords."

"Sword and requip magic I'm guessing."

"Correct," Erza said as she approached Kazuma. "I am Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Yeah okay, so can I join?" Kazuma asked impatiently.

Erza and Makarov were a little taken back by Kazuma's rudeness.

"Okay, but there are some questions."

"Okay, okay, but can you hurry up? I need to get a job."

"Promise to never betray any sensitive information regarding the guild?"

"Yeah."

"Promise to defend the weak and fight against those who use their power."

"Only on one condition."

"What's that?" Makarov asked.

"If the weak has had the opportunity to get stronger, but refused to do so because of laziness or arrogance, I will not defend them."

"Acceptable. Promise to never commit murder." Makarov continued.

"Yes, but let me clarify something. If I have to kill someone to save my team, I'll do it without a moment's hesitation."

"But that's taking a life!" Natsu yelled suddenly.

"But it's not murder." Kazuma said cooly.

"Yes it is."

"When two armies fight and lives are lost, are the soldiers put on trial for murder?"

"No but—"

"Exactly, when we go out on a mission, we fight in battles; and I don't know about you, but my battles are life threatening, so you put down the opponent before he puts down you. If I kill someone who is trying to kill us, I am not liable. And if I killed anyone I would expect nothing less than for their friends to come after me. That was how I survived. Those are the rules I live by. Protect those you hold dear, and if anyone should threaten them with the means to enforce their claim, kill them."

"Look, I don't know what kind of child hood you had, but around here we don't try to kill anyone." Natsu said stubbornly.

"Really? Well I don't know what childhood you had, but I'm pretty sure that scars like these warrant you to kill the bastard that did this to you." He pulled off his shirt and jacket revealing a torso covered in scars of all shapes and sizes.

The entire guild hall went dead silent. To say that you could hear a pin drop was an understatement.

"How old were you?" Lucy asked.

"Five years old." Kazuma said coldly, his pupils shrinking at the memory. He pulled off his shirt and jacket revealing a torso covered in scars of all shapes and sizes. "These are from being stabbed for three days straight. And after those three days, I killed the man who did this to me. This world isn't nice enough so that you can't kill to survive. If I hadn't, I would be dead. I've fought tooth and nail to survive every day, every week, every month, every year. No one here has had to work as hard as I have in order to develop their strength just to survive. That's why I want to be faster than light. To prevent something worse than this from happening." He finished as he put his shirt back on.

Makarov just shook his head and said, "Changing the past would be detrimental to the future in some way, shape, or form."

"Not for me old man." Look back at Makarov, Kazuma said, "Changing the past would do a lot of people good."

"You k-killed him?" Lucy stuttered, still coming to terms with the fact that the man had taken a life out of something as simple as revenge. Kazuma just simply nodded. Her eyes started watering when she shouted, "How COULD YOU?!"

"Don't cry. It's a waste of time. I haven't shed a tear in the 14 years since their death."

"So then why do you still seek a way into the past?" Makarov continued.

"To give my siblings the opportunity to live their dreams. They all wanted to become something. To me it isn't fair that I lucked out and lived while they died."

"So then live for them," Erza said. "Do that which would make them proud.

"But that is not the same. Living for them is just the same as eating for them. You are stealing from them."

"You live for those you care about. I nearly died trying to save my friends and I had a vision of them being torn apart. You don't die for them, you live for them."

"So you're saying that you would have preferred all of them die than to simply sacrifice your own life? Had your salvation from self-sacrifice not arrived, and you wouldn't have stepped up to the plate, tell me how many of your friends would be dead before you now? At least they would be alive because of your sacrifice! It is better that one die for the sake of many, than many die because of one's foolish philosophy." Turning to Master Makarov, Kazuma said, "Now, are there any more questions?"

Makarov just sighed and said, "No my child."

"I'm not your child. My father's dead." Kazuma said as he got up and walked out the guild hall with a mission already in his hand.

"Wait!" Mirajane said. "You need your guild mark."

"Fine, but I do this my way." Taking out a piece of metal, he asked, "Redfox, can you make this into a Fairy Tail brand?"

"Sure." The Dragon Slayer obliged.

"Natsu, light it up."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm showing my commitment. You may not like me, but I don't give two shits about that. If any of you accompany me on a mission, I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back to the guild because you are my comrades. I will never leave another man behind ever again." With that he took off his shirt and thrust the burning brand upon his chest without flinching. When he lifted the brand off, everyone saw the Fairy Tail guild mark left in burned flesh. Putting his clothes back on, he walked out the door, a mission in hand. When the door shut, the entire guild hall erupted in conversation.

"This guy's an asshole!"

"Why did we even think he was cool?"

"He's kind of cute."

"But he's still a jerk!"

"He's also weird."

"Yeah, why would he go so far as to burn the guild mark into his chest?"

"I think he's got a couple of screws loose."

"Well wouldn't you after you've gone through what he has?"

"Yeah, the poor guy's had it rough."

"And some of his ideas do make sense though."

"Everybody listen up!" Lucy said, commanding the entire guild's attention. "Now I know this Kazuma guy is getting on all of our nerves, believe me, I know. But just try to tolerate him for the mean time. I'm sure his time in Fairy Tail will change him for the better," she finished with a sigh.

With that, the guild went back to normal: A gigantic brawl.

* * *

So what'd you guys think of the change? Is Kazuma too much of a dick? Or do you like this cynical character? Leave a comment.


End file.
